De preguntas sin respuesta
by dark Rachel
Summary: Cuando Anna desaparece, Dean espera a Castiel para gritarle y para pedirle explicaciones. Hasta que un día, Dean espera a Castiel, y las explicaciones ya no importan tanto. Dean & Castiel & Ruby.


**Disclaimer:** Kripke es el dueño y yo sólo una fan.

**N/A: **Estaba yo subiendo mi último Dean/Castiel cuando me di cuenta de que no había subido este (omg!), así que aquí lo tenéis. No es estrictamente Dean/Castiel, también podéis tomarlo sin el slash, es totalmente libre interpretación. Fue mi primer fic de estos dos, y a pesar de no ser una obra maestra, puedo decir que me siento bastante satisfecha con este fic :) Ya me diréis qué tal!

* * *

**De preguntas sin respuesta**

_(y Winchesters despreocupados)_

Cuando Anna desaparece, rodeada de esa luz blanca cegadora y todo lo que ello implica, dejan de ver a Castiel. Desaparece en un parpadeo, antes de que se den cuenta, y Dean pasa los siguientes días esperando que vuelva para poder gritarle un poco. O mucho. O nada. O quizás para poder pedirle explicaciones. Por qué la perseguía. Por qué no la ayudaba. Le preguntaría, con un poco de esa agresividad Winchester, si acaso no existe un pacto entre los ángeles para cubrirse cuando alguno mete la pata, como se hace en los colegios.

(Y es que, por lo visto, _el todos para uno y uno para todos_ no funciona con los ángeles).

Dean espera que ese maldito ángel vuelva, porque tiene unas pocas explicaciones que pedirle. Hasta que un día, unas semanas, mientras el Impala atraviesa Kentucky de parte a parte, se sorprende esperando que vuelva _porque sí_. Que vuelva sin más. Que vuelva, y no para gritarle o pedirle explicaciones (aunque aún querría hacerlo). Que vuelva porque es raro que Castiel no venga. Es raro no darse cuenta de pronto, en medio de la noche, cuando la carretera está oscura y desierta y sólo los leves ronquidos de Sam rompen el silencio, de que Castiel acaba de aparecer en el asiento del copiloto, con el rostro impasible, el abrigo de siempre y algunas palabras incomprensibles bajo el brazo.

Será que se ha acostumbrado a él. Será que es cierto eso que dicen de que los ángeles te hacen sentir más protegido. Incluso cuando tú los has visto y sabes que no son lo que todos creen que son, incluso cuando sabes que no se parecen en nada a aquellos de los que te hablaba tu madre antes de irte a dormir.

Y entonces vuelve.

Han estado de caza. Una caza normal, de esas que parece que hace tiempo que ya no son ni tan normales ni tan habituales, de las que sólo implican un par de tiros, y nada de doctores de ositos de peluche ni un Dean que huye de perros con lacitos rosas. Sam cojea y tiene una herida fea en la frente. La suya es un tajo en el brazo y es algo más que fea, pero, eh, ni que fuera una nena (ésa es Sam). Cuando se acercan hasta el motel, su hermano le cura. Mucho alcohol, un poco de dolor, un par de gritos y Ruby llegando en el último momento para presenciar el final de su agonía con una sonrisa en los labios. Y por la noche, el primer clásico del porno que encuentra mientras aporrea el mando del televisor.

A la mañana siguiente, Dean sabe que ha vuelto. Lo sabe porque hay algo diferente en el ambiente. Antes de abrir los ojos, ya se ha dado cuenta. Y cuando los abre, mira alrededor aún sabiendo que ya no está allí, que tendrá que esperar un poco más para verle. Pero cuando suben al Impala, ya está al corriente de que ha vuelto a desaparecer. Quizás por otro par de semanas.

O tres. O cuatro. O quizás incluso más, porque llega el día en que ha dejado de contarlas.

Evitan que Lilith rompa un par de sellos aquí y allá y él no sabe muy bien de dónde saca Ruby la información, pero tiene cierta idea y la idea le gusta muy poco. La mira con el ceño fruncido siempre que puede y una noche, tras la caza, incluso la acorrala en un callejón y le pregunta directamente. Ella, claro está, no abre la boca (y eso que, por una vez, no le importaría que lo hiciese).

Pero vuelve a reaparecer. Quizás Uriel tenía razón cuando dijo que le gustaba, que él era su pequeña debilidad.

Es tan temprano que el sol apenas está saliendo y él ya está fuera, engullendo un bollo recién hecho mientras espera a que el mundo (su hermano) mueva el culo de la cama. Es entonces cuando, durante un breve instante casi juraría haber sentido al ángel, pero cuando levanta la cabeza, sólo se encuentra con una melena negra y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Ruby.

-Dijiste que querías saber de dónde sacaba la información.

Es un movimiento casi imperceptible de cabeza, pero a él le sirve para volver la mirada. Castiel está unos metros detrás suya. La misma mirada, el mismo rostro, el mismo abrigo y él se pregunta durante un segundo si acaso se ducha o lava la ropa, porque él puede ser un ángel, pero su contenedor seguro que no. Sacude la cabeza mientras lo ve acercarse, porque hay preguntas un poco más importantes (aunque esa queda claramente anotada en la lista), y se vuelve hacia él con todas esas preguntas en la garganta.

_¿Por qué la perseguías? ¿Por qué no la ayudaste? ¿Acaso no os ayudáis entre vosotros cuando alguno la jode? ¿Qué clase de hermanos sois? _

Sólo que cuando le mira a los ojos, Castiel ya no es Castiel. Aunque lo sea. Castiel es Castiel, pero es tan diferente que Dean se marea al darse cuenta de ello. Y las preguntas cambian. Desaparecen como borradas por arte de magia y aparece otra. Una que nunca pensó que tendría que preguntarle.

Algo como_ ¿por qué has caído? _

Sólo que no lo pregunta en voz alta. Se queda callado, la boca un poco abierta y la mente echa un lío. Mira a Ruby y probablemente ella ya lo supiera de antes, porque esa cara es de todo menos de sorpresa. Probablemente lo supo desde el primer momento y, durante un instante, Dean se pregunta qué dice eso de todos ellos. Que confíen en un demonio, incluso quienes menos deberían. Que uno de ellos haya estado en el infierno y el otro acabe de caer del cielo.

Cuando se lo cuenta a Sam, unas horas más tarde, en un motel siete ciudades al norte, él se sorprende, luego se queda repentinamente serio y finalmente dice la verdad más universal que ha salido por su boca en toda la vida (y si alguien ha dicho unas cuantas verdades, ése ha sido él).

-Estamos jodidos.

Y ese es más o menos el momento en el que Dean es plenamente consciente de que, por muchos ejércitos del cielo y el infierno que tengan que enfrentar, ni a uno ni a otro parece importarles mucho. Quizás debería preguntarse por qué.

O quizás ya sabe por qué.


End file.
